malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Lurma Spilibus
Lurma Spilibus, an inhabitant of Farrog also known as 'The Fingers',The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 8 was one of the six thieves who comprised the group known as the Famous/Infamous 'Party of Five'. Lurma - like all the 'Party of Five' members - also belonged to the Farrog Thieves' Guild. Lurma's specialties were lock-picking, purse-snatching and basic reconnoitering. She had a mass of curly, red hair which she wore messily piled high on the top of her head. She had a triangular face notable for both eyes being permanently inwardly crossed - giving her a perpetual "crazed" squint. Lurma habituallyThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12 had a chewed wad of Prazzn bulging one cheek or the other.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 In The Fiends of Nightmaria Lurma Spilibus and the rest of the 'Party of Five' had been called to meet together at "Pink's Tavern" by their de facto leader, Plaintly Grasp. As it turned out, Mistress Dam Loudly Heer, the Head of the Thieves' Guild, had been arrested two days previously on the orders of the new King of Farrog, the usurper, regicide, and necromancer, Bauchelain the First, and taken to the crypts of the Royal Palace of Farrog. After discussion - in which Lurma actively participated - it was decided that the 'Party of Five' would, that very night, infiltrate the Royal Palace; find the Guild Head; and then rescue her.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 Helped greatly by the skills of Lurma and her having, in her possession, an extremely potent magical healing preparation,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 8 the 'Party of Five' succeeded in overcoming a variety of mishaps, setbacksThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6 and dire encounters with the dangerous people and things that were haunting the Royal Palace crypts,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 17 to find and to "rescue" (in a manner of speaking) the Head of the Thieves' Guild.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 18 During Lurma's various reconnaissances and interactions with her fellows, it became clear that because of her severely crossed eyes, Lurma lacked normal binocular vision and tended - at least momentarily - not only to see single objects as exact doubles,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 15The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 18 but also to miss making physical contact with objectsThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 8 or people because they were not quite in the place that they appeared to be to her faulty eyesight.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 18 Lurma and the rest of the band were able to retrace their route and so to exit the Royal Palace.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 22 Unexpectantly, the group found that chaos reigned in the streets of Farrog and they desperately searched to find a place of safety for themselves...with mixed success.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 26 Trivia The medical term for Lurma Spilibus' inwardly crossed-eyes is strabismus - the symptoms of which would indeed help explain the visual and behavioral eccentricitiesThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 15The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 22 that Lurma displayed in The Fiends of Nightmaria.Merriam Webster's Medical Dictionary Notes and references Category:Females Category:Thieves